teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Yoshis (1987)
Another birthday gift for Magixa89! Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)” Series (Seasons 1-3 only) Cast Leonardo: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. Franchise; Under the name Green) Donatello: Purple Yoshi (Under the name Purple) Michelangelo: Orange Yoshi (Under the name Orange) Raphael: Red Yoshi (Under the name Red) Extras with Green, Purple, Orange, and Red: Yellow, Cyan, Blue, Pink, Light Green, Periwinkle, Magenta, White, and Light Blue Yoshis, and Gonzales Jr. (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Rex (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Extras with Rex/Teng Shin: Diana (OC character), Captain Neweyes, Elsa, Dweeb, and Woog (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story; With Neweyes and Diana as mutant rats) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Professor Screweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story; His alias name will be the Magician) Extras with Screweyes: Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever), and Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) (With Vanitas and Vicious being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Andross (StarFox) Extras with Andross: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Ripto (Spyro the Dragon), Malefor (The Legend of Spyro trilogy), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Lord Darkar (Winx Club), General Scales (StarFox Adventures), Wolf O’Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny, and Panther Caroso (StarFox Assault) Bebop and Rocksteady: Demidevimon, Puppetmon (Digimon), Marv, Harry (Home Alone), Hare/Banzai (Tales from Earthsea/The Lion King), Saradi/Shenzi (OC character/The Lion King (1994)), Ed (The Lion King), King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) April O'Neil: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extras with Zelda: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla (Winx Club), Mei and Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; With Satsuki in her yellow sundress), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), and Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) Casey Jones: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extras with Sky: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, Jason (Winx Club), Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro), Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Arren (Tales from Earthsea), and San (Princess Mononoke) Leatherhead (Ally version): Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck), Jessie, James, Meowth (Pokemon), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) (They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Yoshis kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Rika Nonaka (Digimon; Same with Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, Gangreen Gang, and Nerdlucks/Monstars, and in this fanmake, she's Neweyes and Diana’s daughter) Extra with Rika: Renamon (Digimon) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Onox and Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; As a mutant anthro dragon and anthro spider respectively) Rat King: Stays the same Neutrinos: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Lockette, Amore, Tune, Chatta, Digit, Pip, Cherie, and Jewel the Pixies (Winx Club), Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3), Mini-Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro), Noibat (Pokemon) (These guys will end up living with Zelda, Link, and Sora's groups in the end of Season 1), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Gizmoduck, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Neptunia, Morgana Macawber, Stegmutt, and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck), Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Tricky, Peppy Hare, ROB 64 (StarFox 64/Assault/Adventure; With Falco in his StarFox 64 outfit, Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy in their StarFox Assault outfits, and ROB Tricky as he appeared and a young Earthwalker respectively from StarFox Adventure), Ricky, Moosh, Dimitri (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Yuna, Rikku, and Paine (Final Fantasy X-2) Vernon Fenwick: King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extra with Dedede: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Irma: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra News Studio Allies: Din, Farore, Nayru (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, Picky (Earthbound), Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Punk Frogs: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Burne Thompson: Razoul (Aladdin (1992)) Baxter Stockman: Sergei the Ringmaster (The Secret Life of Pets 2; His mutant form is a bear/boar hybrid in the second half of Season 2 and all of Season 3) Stone Warriors: Sharpclaw Tribe (StarFox Adventures) Teenage Mutant Ninja Yoshis Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Yoshis (1987) Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Yoshis (1987) Season 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Yoshis (1987) Season 3 The A-Z Insults of the Villains (Yoshis Version) Character Profiles (Yoshis Version) Episode Biographies (Yoshis Version) Voice Cast (Yoshis Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies